Valley Moon
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: In an alleyway a girl with silver hair is being attacked. If you where to look at her closer you would see fox ears. Her attackers human's she was cowering, when a man brot down a bat it almost hit her when a hand grabbed the bat. If you want more you have to R&R! Brother and sister bond! Fox girl!


**(I own nothing.)**

In an alleyway a girl with silver hair is being attacked. If you where to look at her closer you would see fox ears. Her attackers human's she was cowering, when a man brot down a bat it almost hit her when a hand grabbed the bat.

''What are you doing?'' A boy in green asked, he had green eye's brown hair and a number 10 on his green shirt.

''Get out of are way the little bitch is going down!'' The man with the bat yelled knocking him back so he could land the blow.

The girl held her hands waiting for it to hit, a green flash. ''Echo Echo!''

The silver haired girl looked up and covered her ears as Echo Echo beat the men and turned back into the boy in green. She backed away in fear. ''Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!'' She pleaded shrinking back from the boy.

''Wow, wow I'm not going to hurt you.'' He said backing up to prove his point. ''I'm Ben.''

She looked up at the boy still slightly scared. ''I-I'm V-Valley.''

''Well Valley where are you from, where are your parent's?'' Ben asked letting his soft out.

''I l-live o-on e-e-earth, I d-don't h-have a-any p-parent's.'' Valley replied shaking.

Ben posed taking that in before. ''Well then Valley I can't just leave you here, come with me.'' Ben held out his hand smiling warmly.

Valley hesitated before taking his hand, Ben pulled her to her feet slowly as not to scare her. Ben started walking and Valley stayed close to him, he took note of her cute ears.

''Your ears...'' Ben touched one and smiled. ''Cute!'' He couldn't help it.

Valley looked up at him in shock. ''Cute?'' She asked puzzled he held back the urge to glomp her.

They walked in silence back to Ben's house. Once Ben opened the door his mom came over. ''Mom this is Valley do you mind if she stay's with us in till I can get Grandpa Max?''

Sandra looked at the scared Valley halfway hiding behind Ben, Sandra saw the cute fox ears. ''Carl we have a guest!'' Sandra called her husband who came in a moment later.

Carl looked at Valley before smiling. ''Hello there I'm Carl''

Valley looked at Ben who nodded. ''You can trust them.''

''Valley...'' She said in a small voice blushing before hiding behind Ben even more.

Sandra held back the urge to glomp the cute little girl. ''How old are you?''

Valley looked at her. ''10 and a half.'' In a slightly bigger voice but not by much.

''Oh I can't take it any more your just so cute!'' Sandra said glomping Valley who didn't see it coming.

Her clueless face with her downed ears made Ben want to do the same, Ben was getting to the end of his glomping point. ''Mom your scaring her.'' Sandra let go and stood back up.

''Ben she will be your reasonably, your going to take care of her.'' Sandra said over dinner turning stern making Ben stare.

''Your mother is right.'' Carl said leaving not room for protest. Ben had a look of horror before sighing.

''We don't have a guest room.'' Ben remembered all of a sudden making the parent's frown.

''Oh what are we going to do?'' Sandra wondered, Valley shrunk into her seat so much you could only see her two silver ears from over the table

''Don't worry you can sleep in my room.'' Ben said patting Valley's silver head, she looked up at him.

They came into the room. ''There's an air bed in the attic I'll get it tomorrow, you take the bed.'' Valley shook her head.

''I'm ok on the floor.'' She put in Ben looked at her and sighed.

''Put this on I'll be back in a bit.'' Ben left to go change leaving Valley to change in his room.

Ben knocked. ''I'm dressed.'' Valley said opening the door.

''Cute~'' Ben couldn't help glomping her, Valley was in a shirt that was way to big. The neck almost fell of her shoulder making her look five, her ears twitching only adding to her glomping problem.

Ben let go after a moment and looked into her big purple cat like eye's. ''Bed time.'' He said seeing her yawn.

''Ok.'' She nodded sleepy rubbing one of her eye's.

Ben climbed into the bed and laid down. He closed his eye's but opened them when his bed shifted. ''Can I sleep with you?'' Valley asked in a small voice.

Valley had big pleading eye's that made him melt. ''Ok but just this once.'' He said moving over. She climbed in and laid next to Ben facing him.

''Good night big brother.'' She yawned before falling asleep.

Ben had surprise on his face at the big brother, be relaxing into sleep him self. A little later Sandra and Carl poked there heads in wanting to make shore everything was ok. The sight that greeted them was Valley sleeping in bed Valley's head using his tummy as a pillow and Ben's arm over her wast protectively.

''Oh my.'' Sandra cooed softly at the seen a smile playing on her lip's.

''In deed.'' Carl chuckled as his wife took a photo to show Gwen later.

They left closing the door as silently as they could. Valley cuddled into Ben's side more as Ben's arm rapped over her.

**~*~*!Oh there just so cute!*~*~**

Ben was the first to wake, he looked down at the fox like girl, shock then remembering last slid out of her arms careful note to wake her before moving to get some cloths. He left to take a shower and get ready.

Valley woke up to Sandra calling her name,Valley lifted her head looking around slowly got up memory's of the night before she smiled at Sandra. ''Thank you Sandra.'' Valley yawned rubbing her eye's.

''Ok put these on and come down for breakfast.'' Sandra put down a par of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt of Ben's from when he was a kid.

''Ok!'' Valley chirped making Sandra stare then smile.

''Hurry before it get's cold.'' Sandra said before leaving the girl to change.

Valley grinned at the slightly baggy cloths, they where comfy she put her shoe's from last night on before coming down the stairs.

''Good morning Valley.'' Carl said seeing her come down.

'Good morning Carl, big brother!'' Valley went to Ben and hugged him.

Ben's shock turned into a smile. ''Valley morning.''

''Morning~'' She chirped before sitting down.

''Hope your hungry.'' Sandra said smiling at the fox ear'd girl.

Valley nodded shyly as Sandra put a plate in front of her. Valley ate pancake's next to Ben who was doing the same. ''Valley I'm taking you to see Grandpa Max, if you want to no need to rush. I have to get to work anyway.'' Ben said after they got done with pancake's.

''I don't want to bother big brother anymore so I'll come!'' Valley said getting a sad look in her eye's before perking up.

''Valley if you like you can stay with us, we just need Max to meet you.'' Carl said smiling at the girl she looked at him.

''But I don't want to bother you anymore, I don't d-deserve to be h-happy.'' Valley said this in such a small voice but they heard this as clear as if she had shouted.

Ben had a angry look before softening. ''You Valley deserve to be happy, don't let anyone tell you other wise.'' Ben patted her head she looked up him and hugged him causing them to fall but they didn't care, Valley cried in his shirt.

After a wile they where walking by some shop's. ''Big brother, I think pink should be burned.'' Valley stated hiding behind him like she did last night.

''I'll take a guess you don't like pink.'' Ben chuckled as she shook her head.

''That color is evil! Dress's and frilly thing's to!'' Valley stated before going back to being shy. Ben laughed patting her head before walking again.

They came to Max's Plumbing Valley looked at it questioningly. ''Plumbers that's got to be the worst name ever, no offence but come on though it would be funny to just say Plummer and watch everyone run...'' Valley giggled at the thought.

Ben couldn't help but laugh, Valley smiled at having made him laugh. They where now in the elevator it opened an alien's from all over where there an old man was talking to a blue fury guy.

''Valley this is Grandpa Max, and this is my partner Rook.'' Ben told Valley as they walked up to them.

''Ah Ben...Who is this?" Max questioned looking at Valley.

''I'm Valley, Mr. Max hello Mr. Rook.'' Valley said before hiding behind Ben. ''Big brother is he part cat?'' Valley whispered pointing at Rook.

''Big brother?'' Max asked bewildered.

Ben told them everything, at the end Max was staring at the fox ears and her tail.

''You know Ben she has a tail.'' Max stated Valley giggled as her brother did a double take.

''Do you have whiskers?'' Ben deadpanned making Valley giggle.

''No I have a tail and ears that all.'' Valley giggled.

Rook, Ben and Max started talking, Valley snuck over to look at the big screen with numbers, she also looked at the open file's that the Plumbers had left open. She walked back over just in time.

''I don't see anything that would clue us in on what alien Valley is.'' Max said finally.

''Mommy was human.'' Valley piped in he nodded. ''I never got a chance to meet daddy though.''

''That's ok Valley.'' Ben said patting her on the head.

''Ya?'' Valley hugged her big brother.

''Valley stay here with Grandpa Max Rook and I have to get on the road.'' Ben said gently, Valley had a kicked puppy look as she looked up. ''Don't give me that look.'' Ben said trying everything not to cave Valley just kept it up. ''It's dangerous, you could get hurt.'' He tried Valley's puppy eye's didn't waver.

Max didn't know whether to help Ben or to laugh, as Ben was still holding on from caving. ''You could get hurt.'' Valley said still with her kicked puppy look.

''I'm a hero.'' Ben stated Valley's kicked puppy turned into an angle look.

''Then you can keep me safe, Mr. Hero.'' Valley giggled as Ben face fell.

''You knew I would say that didn't you?'' Ben said accusingly, chuckle's around the room.

''Hard not to when you rub it in, when someone notice's you.'' Valley stated giggling at his face.

''Valley, I have invited Ben over to my home planet for the Harvest, you can come if you stay here.'' Rook said calmly, Valley looked up at him.

''Promise to bring big brother back?'' Valley's small voice filled with worry.

''Promise.'' Valley looked at him.

''Pinky promise!'' Valley held out her pinky. ''It's a custom you lock pinky's and then say the rime.''

Rook locked his pinky with Valley's. ''Promise cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Ben sweat dropped at the two.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked R&R if you want more!**_


End file.
